


Kink

by Arghnon



Series: SASO2016 Fills! [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Back Muscle Kink, Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that time Sousuke admitted to Rin he had a bit of a back muscle fetish, and Makoto overheard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is here: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?replyto=3549105
> 
> From Bonus Round 1 (Memory)

Sitting on the floor of his room, he eyed the coin between Rin’s fingertips. The glint in his eye means whatever he’s thinking, Sousuke is probably not going to like it.

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Rin grinned, his shark teeth almost gleaming in the overhang light of his room.

He sighed. He glanced at the clock on his table. It was quarter past six. 

“C’mon Sousuke, it’s just truth or dare! It’s not like you have any deep dark secrets you’re hiding under your sleeve, right?” Rin wiggled his eyebrows. 

He felt a flash of guilt burn through his chest. Even though it was already some time ago, he had been hiding the secret of his shoulder from Rin for a good amount of time. He still felt quite bad for keeping it from him. Though now, he doesn’t think he has any secrets Rin doesn’t know.

Except one.

“Shouldn’t we wait for the others?” he proposed. 

“Look they’re more than a lot late, we might as well do something while waiting, right? I’ll even go easy on you.” He winked. Sousuke simply gave a small grin in response.

“Well, then, don’t expect the same from me.”

Rin simply sprouted a wicked grin.

 

They decide heads for Sousuke and tails for Rin. Rin was slowly finding out that when Sousuke said he wouldn’t take it easy, he really meant he wouldn’t take it easy. 

It didn’t matter whether it was truth or dare, both would only lead to embarrassment on Rin’s part. It didn’t help that Sousuke was as clean as Rin had said and he had a feeling he jinxed himself into this situation. 

“Alright, alright, yes I did steal one of Gou’s dolls to be my fake girlfriend when I was a kid,” he grumbled. Sousuke hadn’t stopped chuckling and only laughed harder at the admission. Somehow he still looked sensible doing so. 

“How’d you even know I would have stolen one of Gou’s dolls when I was a kid?”

“I didn’t but you do seem like the type,” Sousuke snickered.

“You know what? Your turn! It’s been my turn for the past three times so let’s just make heads for truth and tails for dare and we take turns.” 

Sousuke simply hummed in amusement. He didn’t mention that it was Rin who was flipping the coin the past three times.

He took the coin from Rin’s hand. It was warm from his constant fretting over it before a flip. He placed it carefully on his thumb before flicking it into the air and catching it on the back of his hand, a hand cupped over it to keep it from falling. 

It was heads.

“Hah! Okay, I know I said I’d go easy on you, but obviously I’ve changed my mind,” he cleared his throat dramatically, “What, Yamazaki Sousuke, is your….” He eyed Sousuke, taking a very long and very annoying ‘dramatic pause’. Sousuke resisted rolling his eyes.

“Biggest kink!” He smiled triumphantly.

Well that wasn’t what he was expecting. They had completely avoided any sexual or even remotely romantic questions. He felt his cheeks flush as the first person that comes to his mind is none other than Tachibana Makoto.

The arch of his back as he dives. The rough slash through the water as he swims. The way the toned muscles in his back flex under his skin as he stretches. He can feel himself blushing harder.

“Come on! Answer it!” Rin urged.

Sousuke shut his eyes and sighed. 

“I..I have a b-back muscle kink,” he couldn’t open his eyes. He doesn’t want to see the look on Rin’s face. Maybe if he avoided looking him in the eye it would stop him from realizing that he was thinking of someone in particular. 

“Oh man is that why you have a crush on Makoto?” 

“W-what! H-how did you-No, those two facts are mutually exclusive. Even if he didn’t have such well-defined back muscles, I would still like him as the kind good-natured person he is.” Shit. “I-I mean-,”

There was a loud gasp. A sound of someone slipping and falling and a “Mako-chan!”

Before he could react, Rin was already at the door, pushing Makoto in.

“You lovebirds sort out your kinks,” He snorted to himself as he slammed the door shutting the two in.

Makoto tried to open the door again but it seemed that Rin had convinced Nagisa to help him hold the door closed. He slumped against the door in defeat and sighed.

“How much did you hear?” Makoto jumped at Sousuke’s voice. He shakily turned around to face him.

“U-uh, just the uh…whole back kink thing?” he tried to a laugh it off but he had the sinking feeling he was just making it worse.

An awkward silence lies in the air. Makoto was just thinking maybe he could try the windows when Sousuke cleared his throat to speak.

“I do like you. Not just because of your, uh, very nice back. You are kind and you are good-natured. You are loyal, supportive, and patient with those you love. You are exceptionally persistent for things that you feel are worth a shot,” he gave a small chuckle and met Makoto’s awed gaze with a small grin, “Though it does help that you are very attractive.”

Sousuke watched as Makoto’s face lit up a bright red that could still be seen when he hid his face into the dorm room door. Sousuke heaved a sigh as his grin died down. He’s done it now. At least he said what he wanted to.

“I-,” His head shot up at the sound of Makoto’s voice, “I like you too. You’re kind-hearted and you really treat Rin well. I guess you seemed cold at first but you’re really nice once you’ve warmed up,” he scratched his cheek a little and finally turned his head to face him, “And you have a really nice back as well.”

They both burst into laughter. The tension in the air was gone and you could tell both of them were more at ease. As their laughter died down, Sousuke got up and approached him.

“Well, then. Makoto, would you go out with me?”

Makoto couldn’t help but laugh and meet his grin with a beaming smile on his face.

“I would love to.”


End file.
